Blade III: The Giver Of Blood
by SnapCracklePOP16
Summary: Blade has to deal with Tristen, who's plans for world domination leave Blade at the end of the food chain.


Blade III: The Giver Of Blood A Written Screenplay By: Carlos Santiago 6/27/02  
  
EXT: Downtown LA. Daytime.  
  
Normal people walk the streets. The unsuspecting citizens of the city. Some go to work, others from work.  
  
Narrator: They rule the day. They wake up every morning and take care of there families, then go to work to make money for them to survive. They come home, and take care of there families again, then go to sleep prepared to do it again.  
  
Day turns to night. Humans no longer walk, only the vampires who search for blood.  
  
Narrator: They rule the night. They have no families, only legions of animals just like them. They don't go to work, they just fulfill there hunger. The hunger for blood....Once night falls, there are no rules and no boundaries.  
  
A black '77 mustang pulls up along the curb, it's engine purring. The door opens and BLADE steps out, thousands of eyes on him. He slams the door and walks into a gun shop.  
  
INT: GUNSHOP It's dark and gritty looking. Playboy mags litter the counter. A man walks in from the back.  
  
Owner: What the fuck you want?  
  
Blade leans on the counter and takes off his glasses.  
  
Blade: I need scatter rounds for this here shotgun. (He takes it out) And I need 15's for my handgun.  
  
Owner: I ain't selling shit to you. So you mine as well wait 'till daytime comes.  
  
Blade: Maybe you don't understand. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you.  
  
Owner: Maybe you don't understand Blade. I ain't selling shit to you.....Your gonna have to kill me to get anything from here.  
  
Blade grabs the man's face and slams it through the glass. Blood is everywhere....  
  
Blade: I'm not asking for much.  
  
Owner: Fuck you!!!  
  
Blade grabs him by the neck and slams him over the desk.  
  
Blade: Your making this harder than it's supposed to be. You know I could kill you right now. But I don't want too....  
  
Owner: Kiss my ass Blade.  
  
Blade: But it's never to late to change my mind.  
  
Blade bends down and squeezes his neck nerve, crushing it, making him pass out..... Blade goes behind the counter and gets his ammunition. He sees a Glock 2002 with a laser pointer and smiles.... Blade: How much is this? (No answer) Free? Ok.....  
  
He puts it in his pocket and walks out....To see hundreds of vampires staring at him.  
  
Blade: I guess your all pissed now huh?  
  
Blade takes out his silver boomerang and throws it. In seconds it leaves a trail of dead bodies....  
  
Blade: I love parties. Bring it on motherfuckers!  
  
Lighting quick Blade flips his shotgun out and loads it. Some vampires jump towards Blade and he takes there heads off. SPLAT! One runs towards Blade and he runs towards a wall and flips off of it landing behind the vampire. He turns around and BLAM! Shotgun blast tears him in half. Blade runs towards his car and gets in, turning on the car and peeling off.  
  
Hundreds run behind him as he takes a detonator out.  
  
Blade: They'll never learn.  
  
He presses the button and the gun shop building explodes.  
  
TITLE SCREEN: BLADE III  
  
INT: Tristen's Dome Room  
  
We get a glimpse of the furnishing, A red oak desk and a leather chair, as TRISTEN opens the curtains which allows silky moonlight to sift through. He breathes in through his nose and out his mouth as he reveals sharp teeth....He's one of them....But there's something different about him... He's tall, strong and handsome, all remedies for death. He slowly looks to his left as he hears the double doors open sifting in even more light. A MAN IN WHITE walks in and stops at the desk. You sense he's asking for permission to speak, but without words.  
  
TRISTEN: You only have permission if the words that come out of your mouth please me. Will they do so?  
  
MAN IN WHITE: (Hesitantly) Blade....He got away. (pause) Not a scratch on him and he cleared out at least 100 of our men. He was unstoppable...  
  
Tristen turns around. The look on his face is unreadable.  
  
TRISTEN: He got away?  
  
MAN IN WHITE: Yeah. He got--  
  
TRISTEN: Away? (Pause) And you say he was unstoppable?  
  
MAN IN WHITE: Completely unstoppable.  
  
TRISTEN: You wanna see unstoppable?  
  
Tristen flips the red oak desk in a heartbeat without hesitation. He then grips the mans throat....  
  
TRISTEN: (Loud) I'll show you fucking unstoppable! Thousands of you, surrounding him, and not one of you sons of bitches could stop him?  
  
MAN IN WHITE: (Gasping) Please! Spare me! Give me one more chance!  
  
Tristen rips out his throat as the body crumples to the floor.  
  
TRISTEN: He won't ruin my plans. (Pause to look at his bloody hand) He'll only make things worse.  
  
Tristen licks his hand in pleasure.  
  
EXT: Dirt road as we see Blade driving his BLACK MUSTANG leaving a trail of dust. A warehouse comes into view and he drives into it as we..... CUT TO:  
  
INT: Warehouse  
  
Blade shuts the car off and steps out. WHISTLER sits in a chair holding a shotgun drinking beer. The years of war is starting to show in his face....  
  
WHISTLER: It gets worse out there by the minute.  
  
BLADE: Yeah. It's worse than yesterday. But nothing I can't handle.  
  
WHISTLER: Well, somehow the sons of bitches are multiplying faster than the Chinese population. Pretty soon they'll be to much to handle. We only have so much ammo...We don't want our asses handed to us. (Pause) Our you even listening?  
  
BLADE: No....  
  
WHISTLER: Your a real asshole you know? But your an honest one so I won't shoot you.  
  
Whistler cocks his REMINGTON and shoots at the ceiling. A vampire comes falling down hard and lands on his head.  
  
WHISTLER: That's the third one this week. Every time we relocate they find us. They must have someone on surveillance. In there world, we're most wanted.  
  
BLADE: There population is becoming greater than humans. How can we hide?  
  
Blade hangs up his jacket, then his shotgun.  
  
BLADE: I'm going to the back room. I'll be in there for a while.  
  
CUT TO: INT: Training/Meditation room  
  
Blade lifts weights. Almost 300 pounds as his muscles bulge out. His look is clear and focused...  
  
FLASHBACK: The look of his mother after she had been bitten. Distant, reaching out for someone to help her. She lay on the floor, bloody. Then we see Blade running through the sewers of Prague shooting at the endless amount of reapers crawling around. Blade comes to, opening his eyes slowly. He had been meditating in front of burning candles. He slowly gets up.  
  
WHISTLER: You miss her don't you?  
  
BLADE: Everyday of my pitiful life.  
  
WHISTLER: If it means anything to you, my mother was killed by a vampire. I was about 8 and she was picking me up from the private school I went to. See, I was different from the other kids. I was a lot harder...I hated kid stuff. Anyway, we were walking down the street hand in hand when this guy came up from behind her and snatched her purse. (Flashback of the moment) She wouldn't let go. So in retaliation he took a clean chunk right out of her neck. All I can remember was the amount of grip she applied to my hand as she fell to the floor, lifeless. And it wasn't like it was now, I didn't have a shotgun to blow him away. I just had to watch him run away.....  
  
BLADE: I never knew....I'm sorry.  
  
WHISTLER: But now you know. But I live day by day and learn not to let it eat away at you. Because if you do, you'll never survive the war out there. (Pause as Whistler sips his Bud) 'Nuff of the male bonding, I'm going out to the shop to make those enhancements on your sword.  
  
BLADE: Yea.....  
  
Whistler limps out. Blade puts out a flame with his fingers, then walks out to get his jacket and shotgun.  
  
WHISTLER: Where you going?  
  
BLADE: Out.  
  
WHISTLER: What's eating at your ass?  
  
BLADE: Vampires....  
  
He throws the shotgun in the car and puts on a pair of sunglasses, then hops in. The engine echoes alongside the tin walls.  
  
EXT/INT: Blade is driving his car at night. The lights from the street pour into the car. Strip clubs, restaurants. The nightlife is different., Quickly Blade notices a car right on his tail. The car is unmarked... When Blade speeds up, so does the car behind him. Within seconds the car bumps into him...  
  
BLADE: Mother fucker are you crazy?  
  
The car hits him again, harder.  
  
BLADE: Oh hell no.  
  
Blade turns left leaving the flashy buildings behind. The car behind Blade drives alongside the car. It's another vampire... It rams the side of Blade's car again. Soon the two cars end up on a bridge. In a flash, the car rams the Mustang again which makes it veer of the bridge and crash through the railing. It goes over as Blade jumps out and holds onto the side of the moving bridge. Expectedly, the vampire comes to stand over Blade. The look on his face displays humor. He has him where he wants him...  
  
Vampire: Few people get Blade into this....Predicament.  
  
Blade: Few people live after they do! He starts to lose his grip.  
  
Vampire: You know, in a few days, everyone in the world will be like one of us. He has a plan Blade, an absolute failsafe plan. Forget Frost, forget (playfully) La Magra. Thousands of hospitals and millions of people will be infested. The world as you know it will cease to exist. Face it, your time is near.  
  
A boat approaches the bridge. We now realize that the bridge moves up to allow boats to pass. It starts it's ascent distracting the vampire. Blade, amazingly, flips up and around to face the vampire.  
  
Blade: What? Thought I'd make it easy on you?  
  
Blade punches him hard in the face, then takes off his leather jacket.  
  
Blade:(Cont) Now you've gone and pissed me off!  
  
He kicks him in the chest then turns around and hits him in the face with an elbow.  
  
Blade: Your not to bad without a steering wheel huh? (More punches) Now your going to tell me about that shit you were talking about right?  
  
Blade gets spat on. Blood....So what?  
  
Vampire: Fuck you!  
  
Blade: Fuck who?  
  
Blade continuously punches him in the face. He grips his head and slams it against the bridge.  
  
Blade: You ready to give me some answers or do I have to make you part of this bridge?  
  
Vampires: Over my dead body.  
  
Blade: I can arrange that!  
  
Blade flips him around making him land on his back, his neck hanging off the side of the bridge. He then takes out a silver spike from his belt, spins it around, and forces it through his shoulder into the ground. He does so with the other shoulder.  
  
Vampire: (High pitch scream) Son of a bitch! God damn it!  
  
Blade: You had other ways out of this.  
  
Vampire: (Straining) I can't wait 'till Tristen kills you! Your life is pity against his.  
  
Blade: Tristen?  
  
Vampire: You'll see. Everyone will die! Hospitals everywhere will be infested with our kind. We're going to take over the whole fucking world!  
  
The half of the bridge starts to come down. Blade turns and walks away.  
  
Vampire: Blade! Blade!  
  
The bridge connects taking off his head. Blade looks back, the continues to walk in the dark.  
  
INT: White Room  
  
In the middle, Tristen is stripped to a vertical table. 3 tubes come from his body taking his crimson blood. A beep comes from the back where his blood is held in containers. A man comes and takes the tubes out of his arms.  
  
Man: I still don't think this will work. (Looks down) HE always ruins everything.  
  
Tristen: Believe it. Soon enough, everyone will be like me. We'll all be able to regenerate wounds into new flesh, reproduce blood cells faster than anything imaginable. Unstoppable...Blade won't be able to do a thing. And once we're ready, the day will be in our control as well.  
  
Man: I don't know.  
  
Tristen: Why the sudden lack on confidence? (pause) See, we've been capable of multiplying, but not in curving the hunger. My blood is the key. And just ONE LITTLE DROP of that assole's blood is all I need to start the revolution.  
  
Man: Where do I come in to this disaster picture?  
  
Tristen: Once that drop is secured, your job will be to take all this blood to the hospitals around the area. Blood transfusions are happening more and more everyday. Then....Well you see the picture.  
  
Man: And what about HIM?  
  
Tristen: Let him know about what's going to go down. Lead him to St. Pauls medical center down on Racford Ave. If you fuck ups can't kill him, I will.  
  
FADE OUT  
  
EXT: 


End file.
